Aftermath of Eugeal's Death
by Lady1Venus
Summary: The Outer Sailors thoughts right after Destiny's Arrival


Aftermath of Eugeal's Death  
  
By Lady1Venus  
  
~Amara~  
  
As I'm driving in my car, with Michelle beside me, we are very silent. It still doesn't make any sense to me, there is a Sailor Scout who has come from the future, Trista and our new friends, Mina, Raye, Amy, Lita and Serena are the Sailor Scouts. The very same people who tried to interrupt our mission in finding the three Pure Heart Crystals and all this time it was Michelle, Trista and myself who possessed these crystals.  
  
I still can't believe it, Sailor Moon or I mean Serena risked her life to save ours and we were the ones who would sacrifice three humans to stop the world from being destroyed. Even though she saved us, we still can not team up with them. None of the other Sailor Scouts understand our mission.  
  
In my opinion Serena is a weird teenager. She cries, and is a total klutz. But, I do have to admit; she does have a good-looking boyfriend, Darien who is Tuxedo Mask.  
  
What's even more weird about Sailor Moon is she's actually the princess from the Moon Kingdom. She possesses power that I don't think she could handle. But she has been in the scout business longer than Michelle or I have. From what I've heard from the other Sailors talking, she is strong when she wants to be. When her friends are in danger that is when she becomes the strongest.  
  
When found out about Sailor Moon, of course this was before I became a scout. I kept thinking to myself, who in the world could be Sailor Moon and why would there be a teenager as a super hero. Sailor Moon was crazy. But when I became Uranus, I finally understood Sailor Moon. It's not her fault that she's hero and has to protect the world from evil.  
  
As I'm deep in thoughts, we drive by Raye's temple. Michelle is looking up at something. I look in her direction, and there at the top of the steps to the temple is Raye's Grandfather. I guess he must of woken up and seen Raye gone and now he's worried as to where she is. I give a silent prayer for the old man, saying in my prayer that she'll be home soon.  
  
I see headlights come up behind me and I look through my rear view mirror. I see a car stopping at Raye's temple and Raye getting out. Just before I get out of view, I see the old man running down the steps. Now I can't see anything, they're too far to see.  
  
~Michelle~  
  
As I'm sitting in the passenger seat, I notice that Amara and I are silent, more silent than usual. I look at Amara and I can tell that she is in deep thought, probably about what happened tonight. Of course, I'm still shocked at what happened. We find out who the other Sailor Scouts are and now there's a Sailor from the future. And to top it all off Amara and myself held two of the Pure Hearts we've been looking for.  
  
I notice that we are coming up to Raye's temple and I see her Grandfather up at the top. I wonder what he's doing up at this late hour. Not far after we drive by, a car stops at the temple and I can make out Raye getting out of the car. It must be Darien giving the girls a ride home again. I say to myself.  
  
Why do these things have to happen to such nice people, I ask myself. These people don't deserve to have there loved ones in harms way. Of course I'm in the same vote as the other Sailor Scouts. I do have loved ones and someday I may not come home to them, but until that day, I'm not going to think about that.  
  
So much has happened. We first fight Kaorinite and she dies. Then another villain comes in, Eugeal. She was after Pure Heart Crystals. She watched first hand Sailor Moon transform and how the three Pure Heart Crystals formed into Crystal Treasures. With the treasures combined, the Purity Chalice has been revealed.  
  
Another question I ask myself, should Sailor Moon really had been the one to take the Purity Chalice? Not always does Sailor Moon-Serena does things maturely. She is after all only 15. From what the others have said, Sailor Moon is also not always a responsible leader. She cries and is klutzy.  
  
I notice that we are coming up to our apartment building. Amara and I may be cousins but we live together. Our lives have been turned upside down from chasing after the Heart Snatchers. I wonder will they finally stop chasing Pure Hearts? I also wonder what happened to Eugeal. I do remember seeing Eugeal's car over the edge of the cliff or what was left of it. It was in the water. Did Eugeal drown? From what Trista says, she did.  
  
What will happen to us now, will we work with the Sailor Scouts or will we still stay on our own, this time with Trista on our side. She feels very confident in letting Sailor Moon keep the Purity Chalice. She knows something about the Chalice that we don't. I know she's from the future but how much does she know. Does she know the out come of the future? Or is she in the dark about the future as we are. One thing for sure, we know she's the keeper of time and knows Sailor Moon will become queen of the Earth.  
  
~Trista~  
  
Here I stand, outside the Cathedral. I'm sure Sailor Moon is the Sovran. She is after all the future queen of the Moon Kingdom and the mother of Mini Moon. But can she with stand the power of the Purity Chalice. She was quite tired after using the Chalice but I know it's in the right hands. The Purity Chalice is a Moon artifact.  
  
Amara did offer me a ride home but at the moment I don't have a home. I just arrived in Past Tokyo minutes before Sailor Moon ran down the hall. Before the end of the night I will have an apartment. My main mission here in this time was to combine the Crystal Treasures into the Purity Chalice. When the Purity Chalice formed, I could here Neo-Queen Serenity tell me to stay in Tokyo and find the Sovran of Silence and to help the Uranus and Neptune.  
  
I walk over to the edge by the guardrail; and look down to see the remains of Eugeal's car. I know she was in the car when it went over. But I wonder why she went over the cliff. Mind you it's better this way but she wouldn't purposely go over into the water. Something or someone must have rigged her car.  
  
Still staying at the guardrail a few more moments, I wonder will there be more fighting? I wouldn't put it past the Heart Snatchers. They will try and get the Purity Chalice. If the Purity Chalice falls into the wrong hands, Crystal Tokyo will not be born. The world as we know it will be destroyed.  
  
This city is strange to me. I look out into the horizon and see Tokyo. It's very different to me, since I'm so use to Crystal Tokyo. I have seen pictures of what old Tokyo looks like but never seen it until now. Thank god I have Uranus and Neptune to help me find my way around. I probably would get lost in this city if I didn't have Uranus and Neptune. Of course I'm also here to help Princess Rini.  
  
I can sense Rini is about to get into some danger but what kind of danger. It's not serious, though, her future mother will be sure of that. But something doesn't feel right the winds are blowing strangely like she could become in danger.  
  
As I get ready to leave the Cathedral, I see a twinkling star. Whenever I see a twinkling star, it makes think back to when we lived on the Moon. I always believe its Queen Serenity letting me know that I'm still protecting her daughter and granddaughter from harm. I would like to assure the Moon Queen that I'd protect her family with my life. But I really think she already knows that. 


End file.
